disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cool and Conditioned
'Cool and Conditioned '''is the 7th episode of Season 34. Summary Sofia invents a solar and lunar powered air conditioner that will hopefully cool the Treehouse and her castle off on a hot summer day, but her cool new invention might've worked a bit too well when both the treehouse and the castle become freezing ice rinks. Plot The episode begins on a hot summer day in Disney Junior Town where everyone is hot, sweaty, and trying to find ways to cool off, but with the temperature up to 110 degrees, no one was having any luck, not even the Disney Junior Club, who were as hot as eggs in a frying pan, and it's even hotter to fry an egg on the sidewalk when an egg accidentally falls out of a grocery bag and the egg starts frying on the sidewalk. Meanwhile, at the castle, the royal family were trying to cool off, but Sofia was nowhere to been seen, except inventing something in her room that might cool off both the castle and the DJC Treehouse. When Amber came in to check on what her sister was doing, she sees that Sofia is working on some kind of machine as she walks into the room to ask what she was making. When asked, Sofia explains that she‘s making something that will surely cool everyone off in this blistering heat as she introduces her solar powered air conditioner. Then Amber notices the solar panel on the top and asks what they’re for as Sofia explains that the solar panel helps get energy from the sun so that way, the air conditioner can get it’s power without being plugged in. Amber finds it very impressive and says that it could just work as she hugs her sister and says to her that she thinks of everything! Later, Sofia and James insert the air conditioners everywhere in the castle; the bedrooms, the kitchen, Cedric’s workshop, even the cellar. After Sofia had set up the air conditioner into the throne room, King Rolland asks her if she knows what she’s doing as she assures her father that there’s nothing to it because her air conditioner runs on solar power, and when at nighttime, it can still get energy, only from the moon, because it also runs on lunar power, kinda like solar power except the energy comes from the moon. Just then, the air conditioner turns on from the sun’s power and cold air comes out from it, cooling down the whole castle. Everyone was amazed and finally feeling cool as King Rolland says to his daughter that this invention is amazing and that Sofia has once again done it as she thanks her dad just when the throne room floor suddenly starts to freeze and soon, the royal family and even Baileywick started skating and also slipping, that they were starting to burst out laughing. That night, Sofia was asleep but unknowingly to her that her air conditioner was beginning to freeze up the whole castle. That morning, Sofia wakes up with a fresh new start, only to get a chilling feeling that she starts shivering as she hugs herself to keep warm. Then when she tried to get up, Sofia loses her balance and slips all over her castle that was frozen and she starts back at her room, where she starts shivering again as she tried to wrap herself in a blanket, which literally breaks into pieces because it was also frozen. Just then, Clover appears and starts shivering too when he saw the whole room frozen as he asks Sofia what's going on, just when Amber came to ask Sofia the same thing. Sofia gets up in wobbling legs and tries to reply, but slips towards Amber and the two princesses slip towards James, and the three kids then crash onto the wall! After they had gotten up, Amber asks her sister while keeping her legs steady if this might have something to do with her solar powered air conditioner as Sofia nervously laughs and replies that it might’ve been her invention which worked too well as James said that she did say they'd cool off on a hot summer day, but Sofia never meant that they’d freeze into icicles. Something must've gone wrong with it but James points out that it was working well, until he realized that the air conditioners were running on lunar power last night, which explains the castle becoming a giant freezer last night. Sofia remembers that too and proclaims that she needs to readjust the air conditioners before everyone in the castle freezes, but she’ll need her tools to do that. Powers that Kwazii uses *Enchanted Fire *Ice Magic *Appearing Power *Clothing Change *Levitation Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 34 images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Sofia images Category:Season 34 episodes based on cartoons